Although it has been recognized that GH secretion normally continues throughout adulthood, the notion of GH therapy as a lifelong regime was absent from standard practice. The clinical syndrome of adult GHD includes abnormal body composition, decreased bone mineral density, and increased cardiovascular risk factors. This is a multi-center, double- blind, randomized trial to establish the safety of a transition dose of Genotropin in the GHD patient during the transition from adolescence to adulthood. NEW PROTOCOL.